This invention relates to a body support for mechanics. While the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are of body supports for providing support to mechanics as they repair motor vehicles, the body support of the present invention could clearly be used in any environment where an individual finds it necessary to lean over the equipment, object or project upon which the individual is working, including those involving the provision of medical or veterinary services. Although the vehicle referred to throughout this application is a motor vehicle, it is understood that the invention relates as well to other types of vehicles or equipment including but not limited to airplanes, boats, or other heavy machinery.
In many instances, an automotive mechanic working in an automotive repair shop requires an apparatus to lean against or kneel upon which provides more physical support as he leans over engine compartment of a motor vehicle to inspect and/or repair the components located therein. Using an such an apparatus not only enhances the overall comfort of the mechanic as he works, but ultimately increases his productivity. In addition, without sufficient lumbar and thoracic support, an automotive mechanic who repeatedly bends over an engine compartment is also at increased risk for spinal injuries, which are often accompanied by neurological and orthopedic complications. While body supports for mechanics are available, such supports lack features for maximizing the comfort of the mechanic while maintaining the stability of the support. Such supports also do not provide proper leverage to the mechanic when the support is used in both front-of-vehicle and side-of-vehicle positions.
The invention of the present application provides an effective solution for providing increased comfort to mechanics, improving overall productivity and decreasing the risk of injuries resulting from working over an engine compartment without using adequate supplementary support. The mechanic""s body support takes advantage of a chest pad and knee pad which provide enhanced support to the chest and knees of a mechanic as he works on the engine of a motor vehicle. Additional embodiments of the invention provide not only means for adjusting the chest and knee pads, but also for adjusting the rails upon which these pads are attached, which further enhances the overall support provided to the mechanic.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that maximizes the physical comfort of a mechanic as he leans over the engine compartment of a vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that maximizes the leverage available to a mechanic as he leans over the engine compartment of a vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that can be adjusted for increased stability as necessary.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that may be used either in front of a vehicle or to the side of a vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that can be conveniently adapted for use with vehicles of various sizes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that allows for the attachment of accessories such as a tool tray or a magnetic bolt table.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a mechanic""s body support for providing support to a mechanic during repair of a motor vehicle comprising first and second horizontally-oriented and spaced-apart base rails, and first and second spaced-apart support rails. Each of the support rails has one end connected to a respective one of the first and second base rails and diverges upwardly from and along the length of the base rails for supporting the mechanic in an elevated position over the engine compartment of the motor vehicle. The mechanic""s body support also includes a chest pad and a knee pad mounted in spaced-apart relation between the support rails for securing the support rails in a fixed, spaced-apart relation, and for supporting the chest and knees of the mechanic.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the mechanic""s body support includes height adjustment means adapted for selectively mounting the knee pad in one of at least two vertical positions relative to the support rails.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the height adjustment means comprises first and second vertically-spaced notches, and the knee pad includes a complementary tooth thereon for cooperating with a respective one of the first and second notches.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the notch and complementary tooth are each shaped whereby the tooth is wedged into the notch in response to downward pressure on the knee pad.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the support rails is formed of two separable support rail segments and includes length adjusting means for permitting the length the support rail to be adjusted by movement of respective support rail segments relative to each other.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the length adjusting means comprise a keyway on one of the support rail segments, and a complementary post on the other of the support rail segments for cooperating with the keyway for releasably locking the two support rail segments together.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the support rails includes an upper rail segment and a lower rail segment. The upper rail segment is rotatably connected to the lower rail segment by rotatable locking means for permitting limited movement of the upper rail segment through an arc for adjusting the pitch of the chest pad.
The rotatable locking means preferably comprises a pair of releasably-locking hub gears.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the height adjustment means comprises a plurality of vertically-spaced openings defined by each support rail. Each of the openings is adapted for receiving and releasably locking a complementary slide on the knee pad therein. The knee pad includes a complementary slide thereon for being received into a selected one of the openings.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the height adjustment means comprises a vertically-oriented slot extending through each of the support rails and adapted for receiving a pin inserted therethrough, and a complementary hole defined in a side of the knee pad adapted for receiving the pin therein for releasably locking the knee pad into a selected one of a plurality of vertical positions.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the lower rail segment comprises first and second elongate tubular rails. Each of the tubular rails has respective first and second ends, and the respective first ends of the first and second tubular rails are connected to a respective one of the first and second base rails. The respective second ends of the first and second tubular rails are connected together by and integrally formed with a U-shaped tubular member.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the chest pad includes a U-shaped channel adapted for receiving a U-shaped tubular rail therein, and the upper rail segment comprises a complementary U-shaped tubular rail for cooperating with the U-shaped channel for attaching the knee pad to the upper rail segment.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the rotatable locking means comprises a first plate connected between the first and second tubular rails and having a first hole defined therethrough, and a second plate connected to the upper rail segment and having a series of second holes defined therethrough at spaced-apart intervals to form an arc. A locking pin is adapted for being inserted through the first hole, through a selected one of said second holes and into a opening defined in an end of the U-shaped tubular rail.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the height adjusting means includes pivot means comprising a third plate connected between the first and second tubular rails. The third plate is adapted for permitting limited pivotal movement of the knee pad through an arc and locking the knee pad in a limited number of predetermined positions, thereby adjusting the angle of the knee pad relative to the support rails.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mechanic""s body support includes first and second wheels positioned on the respective first and second base rails for permitting the body support to roll as it is being moved.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a mechanic""s body support for providing support to a mechanic during repair of a motor vehicle is provided. The body support includes a curved beam having a longitudinally-oriented upper end and a horizontally-oriented lower end. A pair of floor-engaging, laterally-extending feet are attached in spaced-apart relation along the lower end for supporting said body support in an upright position. A chest pad is mounted on the upper end for supporting the chest and upper torso of the mechanic, and a knee pad is mounted intermediate with the chest pad and the pair of feet for supporting the knees of the mechanic.